Master Chief in my house!
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: Today you wake up to see nobody is home like everyone just left... Master Chief finds himself on an empty earth...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is myself….. I think. Let me go ask Cortana.**

Now I know you never open the door to strangersbut my parents went missing and that was the only noise I heard since I woke up. I tried calling them then tried to ask my neighbors but I got no answer. After that I called 911 but still I got no answer. I got up from the couch and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I was worried this was the first contact with another person all day. I walked up to the door and opened it. What I saw was my favorite video game character Master Chief.

"Umm….. Hello there nice costume and realistic looking Halo gun." I said nervously. I tend to be a little shy around new people. Then the person in the armor started talking. "It's not a costume." The person said.

It sounded masculine so I assumed it was male. "Sure so can I do something for you sir?" I asked hoping to get this conversation over with. "Actually you can." A feminine voice said. I stood there confused. "Wait! You're a girl?" I asked confused.

"No I am his A.I. my name is Cortana." The voice said. I stared at the armored figure in front of me. "And let me guess your name is Master Chief." I said. "How did you know?" He asked. I was tired of this charade.

"Did someone pay you to do this because it's not funny?" I said glaring at him. "How can I prove to you that I am real?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and I came up with something.

"Answer this question. What is two thousand thirty six times twelve hundred eighty one?" I said grinning at my Idea.

"The answer is Two million six hundred and eight thousand one hundred and sixteen." Cortana said. I just stared eyes widen in shock. "Wait right here." I said and ran into the house and came back to the door.

"I am sorry but you are … right?" I said. "Wait! What!"

I looked at the calculator and the man in front of me. "Umm can you s-shoot that gun in the air?" I said nervously. He turned around and shot the gun. He then turned back around. One conclusion went through my head. "You're real!" Then darkness over took me and I fainted.

I woke up in my room and saw Master Chief sitting in my room.

**To be continued**

**Author: Well theres my fic sorry I deleted the other ones if you know what I am talking about. I thought those fics weren't going anywhere so I deleted them. I still have them so if inspiration comes back I might finish them.**

**Cortana: Lazy…**

** Author: Am not! I just got caught up with school. And you didn't want to help me with my homework!**

** Cortana: Like I said Lazy.**

** Master Chief: You even made the chapter short.**

** Author: It looked like a good stopping point!**

** Cortana: Lllaaaazzyyyy!**

** Author:...(Walks out the room)...(Gun shot rings out)**

** Master Chief: Crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

I just stared at him for a long period of time he just looks up out of nowhere as if he just woke up. "You okay?" he ask. I glared at him

"Wouldn't you know that since you have an A.I.!?" I said angrily. I just realized what I said. "Sorry usually I am shy around new people." I said with a hint of guilt in my voice. "It's okay." The voice of Cortana said. "We injected some Ativan in you to prevent some panic attacks." She said.

I cocked my head to the side confused. "I thought Ativan was a pill?" I said confused. "It is." She replied. I was still confused " Then how did you…." Cortana interrupted me. "Magic." She simply said. " I just stared at Master chief. "You guys don't know magic." I said confused.

"How do you know that?" She asked. She got me there how am I going to explain this to them that they are a video game character. "Those questions can wait later." Chief said. I sighed as I was saved by a very awkward question.

"Where are we? Who are you? And what is the date?" Master Chief asked. I gulped and answered. "We are in Desoto, TX United States of America. I am Kameron Bryant and the current year is 2014." I finished waiting for a reaction.

All I heard was a sigh and saw Chief stand up. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. I shrugged " I don't know I just woke up and everybody was gone." I said simply. "And you accepted that?" he asked. I shook my head "I have come to the conclusion that I am in a coma dreaming." I said with the best poker face possible. "You know the sooner you accept that we are real the better right?" He said. I glared at him "The sooner I accept this dream the harder it's gonna be for me to face reality when I wake up from this coma." I said. We just glared at each other. "Anyway." Cortana said interrupting our stare down. "How do you know everyone is gone?" I thought about it then another marvelous Idea popped in m head. "I know follow me" I said as I walk out of the room.

I led Master Chief to the living room. I was glad to see that my PlayStation 3 was still on. I turned on the controller and went to the multiplayer option . I was now in the lobby. I checked the time and it was 11:59 a.m. "That." I said. "Is how I know you see in a famous game as Transformers is there would be at least 5 games open regionally. As you can see there are none." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What if nobody plays this game in this region?" Chief asked. "Ha! But you see I put the settings on worldwide." I said as my pride was taking over. "And the game must not be good anymore." Cortana said. I just stared at Chief and pressed a button on the side of the T.V and it showed static. "And?" Cortana said.

"This is the news channel." I said deadpanned. "Oh" she said. "I guess we have to crash here until we figure something out." She continued. "Yeah whatever now if you excuse me I am going to play video games." I said before zoning out .

7 hours later

With Master chief

Master Chief took residence in Kameron's parents room it took the 6 hours too make the machine to take his armor off he was now borrowing Kameron's step dad's clothes.

Cortana's Holograph was on the dresser. "When do you think that Ativan while wear off?" He asked. There was a scream heard across the house. "That answer your question." She said. Chief sighed and got up and walked to Kameron's to see him in his room hyperventilating. "This is not real. This is not real. This is not real." He chanted over and over.

5 minutes earlier with Kameron

As I finish up my Championship match against John Cena in WWE 2K14. I quit the game and went into Netflix the first movie I saw was Forward unto dawn. That was a halo movie. I can't remember all the details like that in a coma. I dropped the controller I ran into my room and started looking at books to see If all the words were in there than I realized. This is real.


End file.
